


Kneeling by the Harbour

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Extra Treat, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Celebrían has sailed. Arwen makes one choice.





	Kneeling by the Harbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narie/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little treat! <3

The waves sang Celebrían's farewell as the ship sailed into the sinking sun, passing at last even from elven-sight. Now murmuring against the ships that lay at anchor, the water promised to bear any that chose to follow. 

Elrond's hand lay stiff on Arwen's shoulder, as Celebrían's had lain stiff on her face. 

Arwen rose from her huddling as Eärendil cast an uneven path onto the water. _There is too much here yet for me to choose,_ Arwen's mind pleaded with the sea. _My doom among it._

She turned and walked toward the lit harbour town.


End file.
